Current trends in the international petroleum market and concerns on the excessive use of petroleum-derived fuels on the environment have led to increased interest in the development and adoption of renewable sources of energy in the USA. In some instances this has derived in the adoption of government policies, like the Energy Independency and Security Act of 2007 (Public Law 110-140, 2007), in others in the take-over of private initiatives like that aimed at using plant-derived renewable fuels to partly satisfy the fuel demand of the aviation industry (Anonymous, 2009).
Among the several types of feedstocks proposed for the production of renewable fuel, use of industrial-grade oilseed crops are considered a viable option. Camelina (Camelina sativa, (L.) Crantz), an annual plant that belongs to the Brassicaceae family, is an oilseed crop that can produce decent yields under relative low inputs, exhibits a broad adaptability to a range of environmental conditions, and its seeds contain a relatively high amount of oil (Putnam et al., 1993; Budin et al., 1995; Vollman et al., 1996; Gugel and Falk, 2006). In addition, studies on the impact of camelina-derived fuel on the environment indicates that use of this fuel can reduce carbon emissions by up to 80% (Shonnard et al., 2010) conferring this crop a potential to be used as biofuel feedstock crop.
Although camelina is a plant with a rich history (Schultze-Motel, J., 1979; Bouby, 1998), in general little genetic improvement has been practiced on this crop. In the USA, although efforts were devoted to this crop in the past (Porcher, 1863, Robinson, 1987), currently the number of varieties available for commercial production is very limited. Consequently, there is a real need to develop camelina varieties with high productivity and broad adaptability, especially to low-input agricultural systems in the USA, to be used as reliable, commercial feedstocks for the emerging biofuel industry.
The main object of the invention is to provide seed of a superior camelina variety that provides high and stable yields and is suitable of commercial production under low-input agricultural areas in the USA.
Another object is to provide seed of a camelina variety that exhibits acceptable and stable agronomic characteristics.
Furthermore, another object is to provide seed of a camelina variety that has the ability to produce a large number of seeds per plant.
Yet another object is to provide seed of a camelina variety with an average fatty acid composition.